


Samuel's Soul

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Character Death, Chases, Heaven, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Other, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Samuel knew this soul. He was playful and fun. Why now was he sad and not trying to escape?This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Reverse Verse





	Samuel's Soul

The angel Samuel had been watching over this particular soul for eons. This soul was mischievous. Whenever it was in heaven it would cause mayhem. This soul would sneak out of line and break into the angels side of heaven. It would lead everyone on a merry chase that ended with Samuel. 

Samuel had begun to anticipate whenever the soul would return to heaven. Samuel also noticed that the soul would flirt with him. 

Souls were just energy. Most couldn’t actually flirt in the given meaning of the word. But this one would flit around Samuel and weave in and out around Samuel’s tails and fly around his heads. 

Samuel would always catch it and place it in its proper heaven. The soul would cling to him but Samuel always made it go. 

One time, it all changed. 

Samuel was on guard. The soul was scheduled to arrive any moment now. All of heaven was on alert for the trouble making soul. 

The soul entered heaven but something was wrong. The soul moved sluggishly and didn’t try to escape. It just stood there patiently waiting to enter his heaven. 

Samuel approached the soul. He nudged it with his clawed finger but the soul angril batted it away and turned to face the other direction. Samuel tried again but the soul grew very upset. Sparks shot off the soul’s energy. 

Samuel frowned. He scooped up the soul and strode away from the line. Little sparks electrocuted his hand but Samuel ignored it. The soul began trying to squeeze through his fingers but Samuel walked quicker and set him down in an open field. 

He nudged the soul. His eagle head made an inquiring chirp. Emotions and pictures came across the soul to him. 

Devastation. More dead bodies than Samuel could count was wracked across this soul’s memory. Eve’s creatures, destroying this soul’s mother and father and sister. This soul escaped with his little brother. 

The soul was crying. Samuel didn’t know how to comfort a crying soul. He sat by him and wrapped his raptor tail around the soul. His lion head purred while his eagle head cooed sadly. 

More images came across into his mind. Hope. Dreams of the chases the soul led through heaven. Bob and weaving through Samuel’s tails like a game. The laughter that the soul managed to produce from the stoic angel. 

The soul was still crying. A single picture crossed the soul’s mind. No more and family. 

Samuel waiting until the soul was calm again. Samuel picked up the soul and carried him to his brother’s heaven. Samuel knew he would get in trouble with this. Michael would surely have his wings, but Samuel would take his punishment gladly. This soul was special. 

Samuel placed the soul down in its final resting place. Samuel watched the soul rejoice that it was happy. Before Samuel could fly away, the soul made its way up to Samuel’s human shaped head and laid a fluttering kiss on his cheek. 

The soul conveyed gratefulness and a promise to come see him soon. 

When Sam’s punishment came he was prepared for it. Michael had gone explosive with his anger for Samuel interfering. Samuel held his ground. The soul would no longer have to be reborn and suffer. 

Michael howled that if Samuel liked the soul so much he could stay with him. Michael launched a beam of white hot energy on him. 

Samuel felt himself shrinking and losing his power. Samuel was a soul. Samuel happily made his way to the soul’s heaven. 

Samuel knocked on the door hesitantly. Would the soul recognize him? Would he even like Samuel, now that he was a soul? 

The door flung open and Samuel could see past the soul to the man underneath. The soul’s jaw dropped. “What happened to you?” The soul spoke sadly. 

Samuel wiggled in happiness. Finally he could understand him! Samuel opened his mouth. “Punishment for you. You will no longer be reborn. You are now a permanent soul of heaven. You and your family.” 

The soul’s shoulders drooped. “I’m not worth it.” 

Samuel scowled. “You are worth it. I deem you so. What is your name?” That was a question Samuel had been waiting millenia for. 

“Gabriel.” The soul grinned. “What is yours?” 

“Samuel.” Samuel shifted in the doorway. “May I come in? May I share your heaven with you?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Come in Samich. Welcome to my family’s heaven.”


End file.
